the tragedy of my life
by i like cats.as my shirt said3
Summary: Imagine the beginning of season 2 of roswell, but what happens when Maria goes missing? One-shot, and not as lame as it sounds. Also a roswell, and Doctor who crossover! First story.


It's been 3 years, and 28 days since I saw him… actually all of them last. I'm not really into the whole looking back on my past thing because it makes such a sob story, and that's partly because I don't remember it. Now I know what you're thinking, "You know exactly how long it's been since you saw him, but you don't remember?" Well, yeah that's basically it. You're probably really confused now, so let me start from the beginning. My name is Maria DeLuca and this is the story of how my life turned out to be the way it is.

I was 17 once, it was great, except for the whole some of my friends are alien's thing, but don't get me wrong that had its advantages too. Michael that was HIS name. He could be a real ass most of the time, but there were these great... No! Wonderful moments when he could be the sweetest guy on the planet. I miss him. God who could forget Liz and Alex? They were my best friends, no one could replace them. Then there was Max, Isobel, Tess, and Kyle, we weren't the best of friends, but what I would give to be able to see one of them again. Well that's basically everyone you need to know about right now.

The last day I saw them was… well… a sucky day. I mean Michael was avoiding me because apparently he loved me too much, and had to keep me safe, but if he would have known what was soon to happen, I can guarantee he would have remained by my side. We headed over to an old abandoned house on the old highway, we were checking it out because Isobel was having weird dreams, and felt that something was going on there. So yeah we went to go check it out, and yeah I know stupid right? Anyway once we got there Max had ordered that him, Liz, and Tess check up stairs, and that Michael and Kyle check the basement, so that left Isobel, Alex, and me to check the first floor. I had told them they could go make-out somewhere, and that I'll be fine. They just awkwardly looked at each other than to me because I knew they weren't a thing, but I didn't care. I was in a pissy mood because of Michael, so I just wanted to be left alone. They eventually got the message, and walked away hesitantly, but not before telling me to be careful.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down on some old gross couch,_ God, does it have to be so dusty in here? It's disgusting!_ I was looking at the ground, and I could feel my eyes start to water. _Don't cry DeLuca he's not worth it. _That's what I tried to tell myself before something caught my eye. As I rubbed the tears away I stood up, and approached the old wall. I took one last step before I grabbed a piece of the old and peeling wallpaper, and then tugged on it, it a little until I saw the word "BEWARE". _What?_ I thought, but due to my curiosity I started to pull back the paper more. I should of stopped there, and gone back to get the others, but if I had done that then I never would of met the most important man in my life. The writing on the wall told me to beware of the weeping angels, and to duck, but there was still more. When I pulled it back I gasped for it read "Beware of the weeping angels, and don't forget to duck, Maria DeLuca… Duck NOW!" _What the hell, is this some kind of sick joke cause it ain't funny!_ I yelled, but before anyone could answer I ducked as I was told to, and just in time too because I felt a rock land beside me as I hit the ground from ducking. My head shot up in fear of whom or what was coming towards me, but all I saw was an angel. An angel that's all I saw no alien, no monster, not even a human, or so I thought. I heard my friends screaming my name and feet shuffling my way, so I turned my head to face them, but quickly turned it back to because I had remembered what the wall had told me "Beware of the weeping ANGELS." When I was faced the angel once again the body had not only moved from outside to inside of the house, but its facial expression turned from peaceful to horrendous in a matter of seconds. I blinked not even for a second, but it was too late because the second I did that I became a victim of the angels. I opened my eyes, and looked around I was no longer in Roswell. I was no longer home.

If I wasn't in Roswell then where was I? Well, I was in 1943 London. I had always wanted to visit. The strange thing was that I didn't remember my identity. I knew my name, but that was about it. I could go on about how poor I was, or how depressed and confused I was, but let's skip to the part where my life changed once again. I was walking down a dark alley trying to find my way back to my flat when a drunk found me and tried to hook-up with me. That trying soon became sexual harassment, and that soon became him trying to rape me. I was trying to fend him off by kicking and screaming, but it was no use, or so I thought. That's when I a man in a bow-tie grabbed the guy off me, and said "Not today, mister."

That's when the bow-tie man came over to me, and asked if I was okay. Still in shock I just nodded, but after the nodding I thanked him, and turned to go, but he ran right past me then stopped a few feet in front of me and said with a sly grin "You're not from around here are you?" _Well duh, I'm obviously an American. Are you deaf?_ I didn't say that well not exactly that, but it was more of along the lines of "No, I'm an American."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" I asked slightly worried.

"I think you know."

"Know what?" I quickly said because if knew I wanted him to say it first.

He took what looked like a flashlight and pointed it at me.

"Would you stop that? And I think it's broken because it buzzing, and that doesn't sound good…

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Are we doing this again?"

"Doing what?"

"THIS! AND YOU'RE FROM THE EARLY 2000s!"

"Hhow, how did you know?"

"I'm the doctor, the doctor always knows."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

That was the start of it. Now I fly high in the sky, with my best mate. We've gone on countless adventures, and I plan to keep going on them until the day I die.

Now don't we all just wish we could remain happy forever, or stay with all your loved ones for the rest of time? Every song has to end though, and this is mine… someday. The doctor found out my history a long time ago, probably the day I met him. I believe he never told me because he was partly afraid that I would want to go home. Or perhaps that it might be so hard for me to hear that I would go insane. I'm not mad at him, so don't you be either.

But wait I still haven't told you how I got my memory back. I was fighting some sort of evil the night before when we crashed in a desert. Any guesses where? I was home at last. My heart led me home. I was walking down a street when I came across a café, the café. That's when it all came back to me. The café that I had spent so many years at, and there you were sitting there… laughing. It was like old times, but I could tell that you all had a burden that you carried around. You see you all had this sadness in your eyes that is hardly noticeable, but once you see it you see all the pain and suffering you had to go through to get were you were now, but it's there. To see you laughing was a relief, but I was… am jealous that you get to see each other every day, and live, while I'm forced to watch from the sidelines. This isn't fair, that none of you had your friends, identity, and your life ripped away from your hands, then to suffer until you were found. It isn't fair, but that life. Actually it's my life.


End file.
